Un cadeau pour le roi
by Blue Phoenix 23
Summary: Traduction de A gift for the king. C'est l'anniversaire de Zacharie, quelles tragédies pourraient éventuellement se dérouler avec son cadeau.


Traduction de: A gift for the king

C'est l'anniversaire de Zacharie, quelles tragédies pourraient éventuellement se dérouler avec son cadeau.

Rated: Fiction T - Français - Karigan G. & King Zachary - Words: 778

Zacharie s'est réveillé à la faible lumière glissant à travers la grande fenêtre à l'intérieur de sa suite personnelle. Aujourd'hui était spécial, comme tellement de gens lui ont dit. C'était son anniversaire, il les avait méprisés depuis qu'il était enfant, à sa naissance, il n'a jamais eu une seconde à lui, et il a dû festoyer ou socialiser ou être félicité dès les premières lueurs jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne. Il détestait être entouré par plus de faux amis que d'habitude, et ne pouvoir agir comme il le voulait.

Bien que ceci arrive tous les jours, tous les ressentiments Zacharie semblait être refoulée pour son anniversaire.

Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour être en mesure de rester au lit plus longtemps, de jouer avec ses terriers précieux et de célébrer avec les quelques personnes qu'il a effectivement aimé et respecté.Mais tel est le devoir du roi.

Zacharie venait de terminer de s'habiller quand il a remarqué que sa femme n'était pas là, sûrement elle aurait dû être ici avec lui ce jour-là. Les portes se sont ouvertes et sa très chère amie, Larenne Stèle capitaine des cavaliers verts marcha vers lui.

«Bonjour, clair de lune!" S'exclama-t-elle en remettant un petit paquet à Zacharie.

«Qu'est-ce qui est bon à ce sujet?" Bouda-t-il, comme il secoua le paquet.

"Oh, ne boude pas. Ce n'est pas digne d'un roi."

Zacharie ouvrit son paquet et trouva quelques crottes de dragon, il les aimait. " Et c'est ce que vous donnez à votre roi? "Dit-il en plaisantant.

"Si vous voulez un cadeau royal, payez-moi un salaire royal."

"Larenne, dois-je le faire à nouveau, si tôt?"

"Oui sir, les anniversaires ont tendance à devenir un événement annuel." Dit-elle en redressant sa chemise et le choyant comme une grande sœur le ferait.

"Avez-vous vu Estora?"

"Non, monsieur, mais elle doit nous rejoindre dans la salle du trône. Tous vos rendez-vous les plus importants d'aujourd'hui ont été déplacés dans la matinée, afin que vous puissiez profiter de votre anniversaire." Elle l'escorta hors de sa chambre comme ils marchaient vers la salle du trône.

"A ce stade, je crois que je préfère avoir rendez-vous toute la journée, au moins ils me diront à l'avance ce qu'ils veulent de moi."  
La journée se passa lentement car il pensait à tout le plaisir qu'il pourrait avoir s'il était juste un simple seigneur de la province de Basseterre, mais hélas il était coincé à l'intérieur des murs de la ville de Sacor. Il se demanda ce que ce serait d'être libre de tout, ce qui amena ses pensées vers elle. L'amour de sa vie Karigan, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, c'était la dixième heure alors elle doit être en pratique avec le maître d'armes Drent. La journée s'est poursuivie très lentement, il chercha son visage chaque fois qu'il pu, mais c'était trop vain. Son cœur se serra de plus en plus tandis que la journée touchait à sa fin.

Les festivités en son honneur étaient grandiose comme elles l'avaient été chaque année depuis qu'il a pris le trône, il avait Estora à ses côtés toute la soirée, quand il a demandé où elle avait été tout au long de la journée, elle répondit avec un c'est une surprise et qu'il fallait attendre et voir. Estora était belle et gentille et Zacharie souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il puisse l'aimer comme il se doit, mais il ne pouvait pas. La nuit avançait pendant que Zacharie regardait tout le monde apprécié son anniversaire plus que lui.

C'était la onzième heure quand Estora tira Zacharie hors des célébrations, ce dont il était à la fois heureux et mystifiés. Estora l'a conduit dans les couloirs poussiéreux oubliés du château.

"Où va-t-on?"

«Pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai passé la journée à l'organisation."

"Estora, pourquoi est-il dans un couloir plein de poussière?"

"Parce que c'est un secret, nous y sommes." Ils se tenaient devant une porte assez anodine, gardée par deux des armes les plus fiables Zacharie, Fastion et Donal. Ils se tenaient plus silencieux que jamais et Zacharie se demanda pourquoi des Armes étaient nécessaires pour protéger son présent.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

«Tu n'auras qu'à regarder et à voir, je vais retourner à la fête, je te vois demain Zacharie, la neuvième heure." Très vite, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Tu ne viens pas avec moi pour voir?"

"Non, je pense que c'est un cadeau que vous préférerez apprécier pleinement seul."

«Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas revenir avant le lendemain matin?"

«Pour vous donner une chance de profiter pleinement de votre présent." Dit-elle comme elle remontait le couloir, d'une démarche légèrement sautillante.

Zacharie tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et regarda son présent, comment avait-elle su.


End file.
